El Chismógrafo
by Emi Tachibana
Summary: ya el final al fin me encata estas son mis parejas favoritas de Shaman King Yoh te amo aunque ya es de Ana
1. Default Chapter

Hola Bueno se van a preguntar porqué el título bueno pues en este fic Chismógrafo es un cuaderno donde ponen una serie de preguntas para saber un poco mas de las personas tiene preguntas tan simples como ¿cuál es tu color favorita? Hasta preguntas muy intimas como ¿aún eres virgen? Que pasaría si un Chismógrafo ayudara a Yoh Horo y Len como conseguir a su chica  
  
Ha pasado un año desde la pelea de shamanes basta de tanta cosa ahora el fic  
  
En la casa Asakura  
  
Ana: (llega) chicos vamos a salir y espero que todo esté limpio para cuando regresemos  
  
Pilika: también si necesitan comer, hay algo en el congelador  
  
Tamao: también no se les olvide limpiar los cuartos  
  
Chicas: adiós, cuídense (se van)  
  
Los chicos suspiran y se ponen a hacer lo que las chicas les encargaron  
  
Horo-Horo: repítanme ¿por qué hacemos esto?  
  
Len: simple, si no lo hacemos ellas nos torturarán y nos harán sufrir como nunca  
  
Yoh: jijijijijiji todo saldrá bien  
  
Len: ya es hora de limpiar los cuartos de las chicas  
  
Horo-Horo: si ¿cuál vamos a limpiar?  
  
Yoh: Len limpiará el de Pilika Horo-Horo el de Tamao y yo el de Ana así lo haremos más rápido (se va al cuarto de Ana)  
  
Horo-Horo: no nos dejó opinar, no es justo  
  
Len: (suspira)  
  
Así los chicos hicieron los diferentes deberes que les dejaron las chicas y los acabaron  
  
En el cuarto de Pilika  
  
Len: (grita) chicos tienes que ver esto  
  
Yoh: (llega) ¿qué pasa Len?  
  
Horo-Horo: (indica lo que tiene Len) oye ¿qué es eso?  
  
Len: esto es lo que encontré mientras limpiaba y solo dice Chismógrafo afuera  
  
Horo-Horo: abrámoslo y así podemos saber  
  
Yoh: no, esto debe ser algo solo entre chicas, además si ellas se enteran nos matan  
  
Horo-Horo: vamos, además no se van a dar cuenta  
  
Len: no lo sé  
  
Yoh: (risa traviesa) no sería mala idea tampoco  
  
Len: al diablo, vamos a verlo  
  
Los chicos se van a la sala para poder ver con más calma el Chismógrafo  
  
Notas: Hola Bueno les aviso algo ellos solo leerán las preguntas y la respuesta de cada chica saldrá en el mismo orden que aparecen sus nombres (no se preocupe sabrán fácilmente cual respuesta es de cada chica)  
  
Yoh: (leyendo) ¿cuál es tu nombre?  
  
Ana Kyouyama  
  
Tamao Tamamura  
  
Pilika Usui  
  
Horo-Horo: edad  
  
15 años  
  
15 años  
  
14 años  
  
len: tienes apodos cual/ les son  
  
Anita solo una persona puede decirme así  
  
Tam no pregunten y otros bien vergonzosos  
  
Sexy Girl un amigo mío estaba loco o esta  
  
Len: (celoso)  
  
Horo-Horo: (furioso) un amigo suyo se lo puso ese apodo, como pudo ocultarme algo así, es una desconsiderada  
  
Yoh: cálmate Horo-Horo  
  
Len: (serio) ¿quién le habrá puesto así?  
  
Horo-Horo: (asombrado) es cierto ¿quién fue?  
  
Yoh: (viendo el Chismógrafo) ¿quién te puso ese apodo?  
  
Yoh, solo el puede decirme así  
  
Mi familia, la verdad con algo raros  
  
Aarón mi mejor amigo desde la infancia, es raro la verdad  
  
Horo-Horo: ah! Es Aarón (furiosa) ¡como se atreve a hacer eso!  
  
Len: (pensando) Pilika habrá tenido algo con ese sujeto, no, no creó  
  
Yoh: Horo-Horo cálmate, además Pilika ya está grande  
  
Horo-Horo: bueno (lee) tienes /tuviste novio  
  
No solo tengo un prometido desde los 4 años  
  
Tuve novios pero nunca nada serio  
  
Solo he tenido un novio Aarón pero como no funcionó solo somos grandes amigos  
  
Horo-Horo: (molesto) ahora si acabaron con mi paciencia, maldito Aarón  
  
Len: (celoso y molesto)  
  
Horo-Horo: oye, y a ti que te pasa  
  
Len: (serio) nada  
  
Yoh: jijijijijijijijijiji  
  
Len: (no le caso a Yoh y lee) estas enamorada  
  
Si  
  
Si  
  
Si  
  
Horo-Horo: (pícaro) vaya esto se pone interesante  
  
Yoh: jijiijijiijijijijijijiji  
  
Len: déjense de tonterías y sigamos leyendo  
  
Horo-Horo: vaya que impaciente eres  
  
Len: cállate baka  
  
Horo-Horo: (molesto) oye  
  
Yoh: (leyendo) ¿de quien estas enamorada?  
  
Yoh  
  
Horo-Horo  
  
Len  
  
Los 3 al leer esto se quedan pensando en sus amores y tratando de controlarse  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿cuántos años tiene?  
  
15  
  
15  
  
15  
  
len: ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?  
  
Justo cuando iban a ver las respuestas tocaron el timbre  
  
Horo-Horo: (nervioso) son las chicas como volvieron tan pronto no puede ser (asustado)  
  
Horo esconde el Chismógrafo y se va con Len arriba  
  
Yoh: (grita) nadie va a abrir  
  
Len: (desde su cuarto) hazlo tú, ya que estas ahí  
  
Yoh: (llorando) no es justo  
  
Yoh abre la puerta y era...  
  
Repartidor: disculpe es aquí la residencia Asakura  
  
Yoh: si  
  
Repartidor: (le da un libro) tome esto es de la Srita, Kyouyama  
  
Yoh: gracias (ve el titulo) mil formas para torturar a alguien ( pobre de Yoh le ira muy mal)  
  
Repartidor: de nada (se va)  
  
Yoh: (se va al cuarto de Len)  
  
Len: y bien ¿qué paso?  
  
Horo-Horo: ya nos van a matar  
  
Yoh: era el repartidor, pero será mejor que leamos esto en el cuarto, es mejor y no tendremos problemas  
  
Len: si, tienes razón  
  
Horo-Horo: vamos por ese Chismógrafo  
  
Los chicos van a traer el Chismógrafo y se van al cuarto de Yoh para leerlo con más calma (si es que eso puede pasar)  
  
Len: bien la pregunta es ¿por qué te enamoraste de él?  
  
Porque es muy bueno, siempre sonríe, inspira confianza y lo amo desde que se anuncio nuestro compromiso  
  
Bueno él me robó el corazón es dulce, amable y muy gracioso y tiene buenos sentimientos  
  
La verdad me enamore inconscientemente de él y aunque puede ser serio, yo sé que es dulce bondadoso y con sentimientos  
  
Horo-Horo: bueno, esto es raro  
  
Yoh: tu lo has dicho  
  
Horo-Horo: (ve a Len) mas vale que no hagas sufrir a Pilika  
  
Hola  
  
Bueno hace mucho que no publicaba un fic de Shaman King y esto fue gracias a que una amiga muy especial me animo a publicarlos gracias Dayiah por toda tu inspiración y animo para publicarlo  
  
Y también muchas gracias a mis compañeras de colegio que son mis fieles lectoras sin sus comentarios amenazas y animo tampoco me hubiera animado a seguir con esto de los fics  
  
GRACIAS A TOD@S  
  
Los quiero mucho  
  
Emi Tachibana Akime Maxwell hermana de Duo Maxwell  
  
Espero que me dejen R/R 


	2. capitulo 2

Hola  
  
Gracias a Tod@s por su apoyo espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me tengan paciencia ya que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda  
  
Horo-Horo: (ve a Len) mas vale que no hagas sufrir a Pilika  
  
Len: lo sé, no te preocupes  
  
Yoh: ¿cuál es tu comida favorita?  
  
Todo la que le queda bien a Yoh  
  
Sushi, me encanta  
  
Yo la verdad el arroz, solo que sin mantequilla (así le gusta a mi hermano) asco  
  
Horo-Horo: bueno, que todo sabe mejor si le pones mantequilla  
  
Len: eso es asqueroso  
  
Yoh: jijiji (recuerda lo que le paso por comer todo con mantequilla)  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿cuál es tu postre favorito?  
  
Banana split  
  
Sorbete de fresa  
  
Pastel de chocolate (igual que a mi, eso no tiene nada que ver así que no hagan caso a mis comentarios)  
  
Len: tu amor platónico es  
  
Brad Pitt  
  
Brad Pitt  
  
Brad Pitt  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿quién es ese?  
  
Len: no tengo la menor idea  
  
Yoh: (lee) tu flor favorita es  
  
Rosas rojas Flores rosadas  
  
Flores celestes  
  
Horo-Horo: eres virgen (furioso) que clase de pregunta es esa  
  
Yoh: cálmate Horo-Horo  
  
Si  
  
Si  
  
No, son bromas, si (espero nadie me mate)  
  
Horo-Horo: (furioso) Pilika, esa fue una mala broma  
  
Len: solo fue una broma cálmate  
  
Yoh: cálmense chicos  
  
Len: tu canción favorita es  
  
In the end  
  
White Flag  
  
Me against the music  
  
Yoh: ¿que tipo de música te gusta?  
  
Rock pop y hip-hop  
  
Románticas y en español  
  
A mí de todo un poco, menos rancheras  
  
Horo-Horo: tu cantante favorita  
  
Dido Fey Nelly Furtado Cristina Aguilera, etc  
  
Dido Fey Kabah OV7  
  
Britney Spears Cristina Aguilera Dido etc.  
  
Len: tu artista favorito  
  
Brad Pitt Brad Pitt  
  
Brad Pitt  
  
Horo-Horo de nuevo ese tipo ¿quién es?  
  
Len: ya te dije que no se  
  
Yoh: chicos cálmense  
  
Len: eso es lo de menos  
  
Yoh: artista que mas odias  
  
Chris Cornell  
  
Chris Cornell  
  
Chris Cornell  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿quien es ese?  
  
Len: no lo sé  
  
Yoh: chicos sigamos  
  
Horo-Horo: (lee) ¿qué tipo de películas te gustan?  
  
Acción con algo de romance  
  
Amor  
  
Acción humor y romance pero mas humor  
  
Len: la película que te dio mas miedo  
  
Miedo.com  
  
El exorcista  
  
Freddy vs. Jasón  
  
Hola Bueno no he visto ninguna de estas películas pero son de "miedo" así que fue lo único que se me ocurrió gracias por entender Adiós  
  
Emi Tachibana Soy Shaman taoísta y sacerdotisa  
  
Yoh: tu película favorita  
  
Matrix Revolutions  
  
La estafa maestra  
  
American Pie la boda  
  
Horo-Horo: puedes ver fantasmas  
  
Len: (exaltado) que clase de pregunta es esta  
  
Yoh: no lo sé, veamos las respuestas  
  
Si, soy sacerdotisa  
  
Si, soy Shaman  
  
Si, mi hermano es Shaman  
  
Len: tu secreto mas oscuro  
  
Fingir ser alguien que no soy para que me respeten  
  
Haber amado al prometido de mi amiga (aunque ya lo saben, pero es el único)  
  
Desobedecer a mi hermano y escaparme a cualquier lado cuando el me lo prohibía  
  
Yoh: tu pasatiempo es  
  
Ver mis novelas y torturar a los demás  
  
Cocinar y ver películas románticas  
  
Bailar, cantar y patinar sobre hielo(cuando hay nieve)  
  
Horo-Horo: vaya son increíbles, sabia que Ana no era tan enojada  
  
Len: aja, si como no  
  
Horo-Horo: tu bebida favorita  
  
Té  
  
Jugo de fresa  
  
Coca-Cola  
  
Len: tu fruta favorita  
  
Manzana  
  
Frambuesa  
  
Ciruela  
  
Yoh: ¿cuál es tu color favorito?  
  
Rojo  
  
Rosado  
  
Azul  
  
Horo-Horo: (tono sarcástico) en serio, no sabia que esos eran sus colores favoritos  
  
Len: cállate tonto  
  
Yoh: jijiji chicos cálmense  
  
Len: esa pregunta fue algo tonta  
  
Horo-Horo: tu animal favorito  
  
Gato  
  
Conejo  
  
Perro  
  
Len: tu deporte favorito  
  
Natación  
  
Tenis de mesa  
  
Patinaje sobre hielo  
  
Yoh: ¿cómo sería tu cita ideal?  
  
Len: vaya  
  
Horo-Horo: esto se pone interesante  
  
Seria en un lugar privado con buena comida y solo él y yo  
  
Que fuera en un parque, una cena romántica a la luz de la luna  
  
En un restaurante (donde él quisiera) con velas que nadie nos moleste y pasarla bien  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿qué te gustaría ser dentro de unos años?  
  
No lo sé, tal vez vivir con muchos lujos y casarme  
  
Formar una familia junto al chico que elija  
  
Divertirme, saber quien soy y claro tener familia  
  
Len: ¿cuál es tu mayor sueño?  
  
Yoh se convierta en SK  
  
Ser buena cocinera y tener una familia  
  
Casarme y ser patinadora sobre hielo profesional  
  
Yoh: ¿ que es lo que mas deseas en este momento?  
  
Comer algo delicioso  
  
Ya terminar con esto  
  
Dormir son las 1:15 a.m.  
  
Horo-Horo:¿cuál es la parte de tu cuerpo que mas te gusta?  
  
Los 3: (gritan) que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Hola  
  
Muchas gracias a todos de nuevo por su apoyo espero les guste este nuevo capitulo y sigan leyendo mi fic por favor  
  
Adiós  
  
Lilith Asakura 


	3. capitulo 3

Hola  
  
Bueno aquí va otro capitulo mas de mi fic para compensar el tiempo que lo deje olvidado espero les guste  
  
Adiós  
  
Horo-Horo: (exaltado) que clase de pregunta es esta  
  
Len: es una locura  
  
Horo-Horo: (impaciente) veamos que pusieron  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Eso solo Yoh lo puede decir  
  
Yo no puedo dar esa opinión, solo otra persona  
  
Solo Len me lo puede decir (pero eso no pasara) Emi: yo no estaría tan segura de eso Pili  
  
Yoh: vaya yo no pensé que esta seria su respuesta  
  
Horo-Horo: (suspira) que decepción (ve a Len) no te vayas a pasar con mi hermana o te mato  
  
Len: ya lo sé, además no soy un degenerado como tú  
  
Horo-Horo: (furioso) oye respétame  
  
Len: (leyendo) ¿cómo te consideras?  
  
Preciosa  
  
Bonita  
  
Estoy bien así  
  
Yoh: ¿cómo debe ser tu chico ideal?  
  
Guapo con buenos sentimientos, dulce, que no juegue conmigo y me de lujos (Yoh)  
  
Con buen corazón, que me ame de verdad, gentil y que tenga buen sentido del humor (Horo-Horo)  
  
Guapo, que le guste divertirse, que me quiera y aguante ( ya que ni yo sola me aguanto) y dulce (Len) Len: vaya esa no es mi descripción  
  
Horo-Horo: eso es muy cierto mi hermana necesita lentes  
  
Len: ¿quieres pelear?  
  
Horo-Horo: (desafiante) claro  
  
Yoh: chicos acabemos con esto  
  
Los 2: esta bien  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿qué te gusta de los chicos?  
  
Físico y sentimientos  
  
Físico y sentimientos  
  
Físico y locura (sus sentimientos por mí)  
  
Len: has besado  
  
Horo-Horo: (pícaro) esto se pone bueno  
  
Yoh: jijiji si  
  
No, Yoh aún no tiene el valor  
  
No, ningún noviazgo que he tenido fue serio  
  
Tal vez, si tal vez no, bueno casi  
  
Horo-Horo: (enojado) ojala Pilika siga la verdad si no ya vera  
  
Yoh: engañarías a tu novio  
  
No, solo si el me engaña  
  
No, solo si el me engaña  
  
No, solo si el me engaña  
  
Horo-Horo: crees en el amor eterno  
  
No, pero puede ser  
  
Quien sabe  
  
A saber  
  
Len: ¿qué le dices a la persona que mas amas?  
  
Horo-Horo: vaya, vaya esto se pone mejor  
  
Te amo, nunca te alejes de mi  
  
Te amo, espero que estemos juntos siempre  
  
Te amo, casémonos (aunque ese debería ser él)  
  
Yoh: eres celosa  
  
Si  
  
No  
  
No, él debe ser celoso ya que estoy loca y mi ropa es muy sexy  
  
Horo-Horo: ¿quién es tu mejor amig@?  
  
Tamao y Pilika  
  
Ana y Pilika  
  
Ana y Tamao y mi mejor amigo Aarón  
  
Len: tu vergüenza más grande  
  
Horo-Horo: interesante  
  
Yoh: esto no es desconocido para mí  
  
Yoh me haga llorar en público  
  
Yo soy muy tímida (casi todo me avergüenza)  
  
Todas las que me ha hecho pasar mi hermano por eso sigo soltera  
  
Yoh: bueno ya lo sabía  
  
Horo-Horo: injusticia, me culpa por protegerla de los abusadores  
  
Len: (serio) ya, mejor sigamos  
  
Yoh: ¿qué es lo que más odias?  
  
Odio cocinar  
  
Odio mi manera de ser, pero ni modo  
  
Odio no poder ser libre por mi hermano  
  
Horo-Horo: te gusta el frío o el calor  
  
Yoh: (confundido)  
  
Len: esta pregunta es muy tonta  
  
Frío  
  
Calor  
  
Frío  
  
Len: ¿cuál es tu locura mas grande?  
  
Horo-Horo: esto se pone bueno  
  
Yoh: vamos a ver  
  
Casi me tiro de un barranco muy MUY alto  
  
Andaba sonámbula y casi le digo a Horo-Horo que lo amo  
  
Fui a una fiesta del pueblo y estaba borracha y caso hago el amor con un chivo pero Aarón me ayudo(salvo)  
  
Horo-Horo: (exaltado) que!!!!!!!!!!! Es el colmo con esta niña  
  
Yoh: te has drogado alguna vez  
  
Si, cuando estoy sola  
  
Si, cuando estoy mal  
  
Si, cuando estoy deprimida  
  
Len: vaya esto no me lo esperaba  
  
Horo-Horo: (grita) como es posible que Pilika sea tan irresponsable, esto es el colmo  
  
Yoh: no dejare a Ana sola  
  
Horo-Horo: has tomado alguna vez  
  
Si, en fiestas  
  
Si, en fiestas  
  
Si, en fiestas  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Horo-Horo: (exaltado) vaya esto es increíble toma se droga ahora me va a salir que fuma  
  
Len: Horo-Horo  
  
Horo-Horo: (molesto) ¿qué?  
  
Len: (leyendo) fumaste alguna vez  
  
No  
  
No  
  
Si, pero solo una vez  
  
Horo-Horo: (exaltado) esto es el colmo hoy la mato  
  
Len: no puedes, ellas no saben que hemos leido esto  
  
Yoh: tienes tatuajes  
  
No  
  
No  
  
Si, uno de mariposa en la espalda  
  
Horo-Horo: (molesto) ahora si la mato, lo juro, la mato  
  
Len: eres demasiado sobre protector ¿sabes?  
  
Horo-Horo: tienes miedo a algo  
  
A quedarme sola  
  
A las cosas que no tienen forma A mi locura ( no es cierto) perder a mis seres queridos  
  
Len: frase que usas a diario  
  
Yoh a entrenar  
  
A comer  
  
Hermano compórtate  
  
Yoh: odias a alguien  
  
No  
  
No  
  
No  
  
Horo-Horo ¿por qué lo odias?  
  
No odio a nadie  
  
No odio a nadie  
  
Nadie me odia y yo no odio a nadie  
  
Len: ¿cuál es tu defecto?  
  
Enojada  
  
Tímida  
  
Loca  
  
Yoh: es cierto  
  
Horo-Horo: tienes razón  
  
Hola  
  
Bueno hasta aquí llega otro capitulo más de mi fic espero les guste y haber que pasa con estas pareja y bueno los chicos son unos metidos de primera verdad, sigan dejando R/R  
  
Adiós Lilith Asakura 


	4. capitulo 4

Hola  
  
Gracias a Tod@s por su apoyo espero que sigan leyendo mi fic y me tengan paciencia ya que tratare de actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda  
  
Continuando con la historia  
  
Yoh: ¿cuál es tu virtud?  
  
Bonita  
  
Inocente  
  
Sonriente  
  
Horo-Horo: el peor regalo que te han dado  
  
Oso rosado  
  
Jabón para baño  
  
Toalla  
  
Yoh: yo sabía que no le iba a gustar el oso jijiji  
  
Len: descríbete a ti misma  
  
Horo-Horo: (divertido) esto será interesante  
  
Soy una chica bonita enojada y aunque tenga un corazón de piedra y finja no tener sentimientos, es así, soy humana  
  
Soy una chica tímida buena cocinera y dulce aunque soy muy tímida y quisiera cambiar pero me gusta como soy, es algo raro  
  
Soy una chica alegre me gusta divertirme y estoy loca y aunque mi hermano esta loco lo quiero y quiero ser libre  
  
Yoh: respondiste con la verdad  
  
Len: vaya  
  
Horo-Horo: esto será interesante  
  
Si  
  
Si  
  
Si  
  
Horo-Horo: esto estuvo interesante, nunca pensé que Tamao fuera así (enojado) Pilika me ha escondido muchas cosas me las pagara  
  
Yoh: cálmate Horo-Horo  
  
Len: bueno chicos será mejor que guardemos esto antes que las chicas vuelvan  
  
Yoh: si, vamos  
  
Los chicos se fueron al cuarto de Pilika y guardaron el Chismógrafo en su lugar y....  
  
Ana: (grita) Yoh ya llegamos ¿dónde están?  
  
En el cuarto  
  
Yoh: (nervioso) ya regresaron  
  
Len: mas vale que digan aquí corrió, que aquí murió  
  
Horo-Horo: solo hagamos como que salimos del cuarto de Yoh y actuemos normal  
  
Las chicas salen corriendo y van directo a la sala  
  
Yoh (nervioso) aquí estamos Ana  
  
Ana: que bien  
  
Tamao: bueno tenemos un invitado así que compórtense  
  
Horo-Horo: (confundido) un invitado  
  
Len: ¿quién es?  
  
En ese momento llega Pilika con un chico de piel blanca, cabello negro ojos negros y con una excelente condición física  
  
Horo-Horo: (molesto) oye tu ¿qué haces con mi hermana? Si le haces algo te juro que te mato (ve a Pili) y tu cuantas veces te he dicho que no te pongas esas camisas tan chiquitas y esas mini-faldas  
  
¿?: (riendo) no has cambiado en nada Horo-Horo siempre cuidas de Pilika  
  
Pilika: (enojada) oye yo puedo vestirme como quiera, además ya estoy grande  
  
Horo-Horo: no seas así, con esa ropa toda la población masculina te ve (ve al chico) y tu como me conoces  
  
¿?: bueno, eres muy malo, pues soy Aarón  
  
Horo-Horo: ah!! Ya veo (asombrado) Aarón  
  
Pilika: bueno ellos son Yoh Asakura  
  
Yoh: (sonriente) hola!!! Aarón es un placer  
  
Aarón: el gusto es mío  
  
Pilika: y el es Len Tao  
  
Aarón: (le extiende la mano) mucho gusto  
  
Len: (indiferente) como sea  
  
Pilika: (murmura) Len  
  
Ana: chicos vamos a ir a una disco está noche y luego a cena, así que vayan a rreglarse  
  
Horo-Horo: (feliz) bien, va a ver fiesta  
  
Yoh: Len vamos a arreglarnos  
  
Len: (molesto) si (ve con odio a Aarón  
  
Aarón: (gota) creo que saldré un rato (se va)  
  
Pilika: (confundida) y ahora ¿qué le pasa?  
  
En el cuarto de Yoh  
  
Yoh: hoy es una gran oportunidad para decirle la verdad a Ana  
  
Yoh sigue pensando en eso, mientras se arregla  
  
Yoh: (viéndose al espejo) si hoy le diré mis sentimientos a Ana  
  
En el cuarto de Horo-Horo  
  
Horo-Horo estaba como loco dando vueltas por toda la habitación buscando ropa para ponerse (como todo hombre tiene su habitación muy desordenada)  
  
Horo-Horo: hoy es el día, por fin le diré a Tamao lo que siento  
  
En el cuarto de Len  
  
Len estaba acostado en su cama pensando en la llegada de Aarón  
  
Len: ella parece estar preocupada por él y si no me ama y si solo es una confusión....pero.....aún así debo decirle mis sentimientos  
  
En el jardín  
  
Pilika: (llega) Aarón ¿qué te pasa?  
  
Aarón: ah!!! No es nada, no te preocupes  
  
Hola  
  
Bueno antes de seguir les diré como van vestidos los chicos y las chicas  
  
Yoh: va con la misma ropa de la serie, claro lleva zapatos cómodos para bailar  
  
Len: va con un jean azul y una camiseta amarilla  
  
Horo: va con un pantalón negro y una camiseta celeste  
  
Aarón: va con un jean azul , una camiseta blanca y chaqueta azul  
  
Ana: con una falda negra y una camisa de tirantes roja  
  
Tamao: con una falda azul y un top rosado  
  
Pilika: con una mini falda azul y un mini top negro y aunque Horo le dijo que se la quitara no le hizo caso  
  
Bien espero que no se hayan aburrido sigan con el fic Adiós  
  
Akio Sugiyama  
  
Horo-Horo: (regañando a Pili) tu nunca me haces caso te dije que te quitaras eso, eres una exhibicionista  
  
Aarón: pero si se ve bien  
  
Pilika: hermano no es justo me tratas como una niña, además ya estoy grande  
  
Horo-Horo: pero yo soy tu hermano mayor y debo cuidarte (ve a Aarón) y tu no me ayudes  
  
Aarón: bien  
  
Len: (celoso y murmurando) Aarón eres un baka  
  
Pilika: (ve a len y murmurando) Len....  
  
Para que no se duerman llegaron a la mejor disco de Tokio  
  
En la disco  
  
Ana: esto es genial  
  
Yoh: no creen que deberíamos buscar una mesa  
  
Len: eso esta bien  
  
Después de un buen rato de buscar una mesa, la encontraron y se fueron a sentar  
  
Mesera: (llega) puedo tomar su orden  
  
Ana: yo quiero una margarita  
  
Yoh: que sean dos  
  
Tamao: también yo  
  
Horo-Horo: yo quiero un ron  
  
Aarón: un vodka  
  
Len: un vodka doble  
  
Pilika: (feliz) yo quiero un ron y vodka combinados  
  
Mesera: muy bien (se va)  
  
Horo-Horo: (exaltado) acaso estas lo o que  
  
Pilika : vamos relájate  
  
Luego de esperar un rato le llevan sus bebidas y continuaron platicando tranquilamente (en lo que cabe decir) hasta....  
  
Sonó Get Busy de Sean Paul  
  
Pilika: esa canción me encanta  
  
¿?: vaya vean ¿quién esta aquí?  
  
Pilika: Ann ¿como estas?  
  
Ann: bien en lo mismo de siempre  
  
Pilika : que mal educada soy, ellos son mis amigos  
  
Pilika presenta a cada uno con su amiga y ellos tambien se presentan  
  
Ann: mucho gusto , vamos a bailar  
  
Pilika: bien, no les importa cierto  
  
Ana: no te preocupes  
  
Tamao: tu ve y diviértete  
  
Horo-Horo: vamos a bailar Tamao  
  
Tamao: (sonrojo) si  
  
Yoh: vamos también Ana  
  
Ana: esta bien  
  
Pilika: len no quieres ir a bailar  
  
Len: no, mejor mas tarde  
  
Pilika: (dudosa) como quieras  
  
Hola espero les guste y gracias a tod@s por su apoyo Cuídense y sigan leyendo mi fic  
  
Agradecimiento s mi cuñada Sumire Chan es muy buena y me ha dado una excelente critica y eso que pensé que este fic fracasaría  
  
Los quiero y cuídense  
  
Lilith Asakura 


	5. capitulo 5

Hola  
  
Bueno sorry por hacerlos esperar tanto aquí esta el capitulo final del Chismógrafo espero les guste y ya quiero leer sus R/R  
  
Ann: (jala a Aarón) ven, tu vienes conmigo  
  
Todos estaban muy felices bailando en la pista, bueno menos Len claro que estaba furioso viendo como Aarón estaba, donde el debería estar  
  
Con Yoh y Ana  
  
Ana: este lugar es genial  
  
Yoh: si muy cierto  
  
Ana: oye Yoh  
  
Yoh: si !!!  
  
Ana: (nerviosa) bueno....es que......yo .......quería decirte.......que......  
  
Yoh: si !!!!!!  
  
Ana: yo......yo......te.....  
  
Yoh se acerca lentamente hacia Ana ambos sentían el corazón del otro latiendo a mil por hora se dan un beso muy apasionado  
  
Yoh: te amo Ana  
  
Ana: (lo abraza) también yo  
  
Donde Tamao y Horo  
  
Horo: oye Tamao tengo algo que decirte  
  
Tamao: si dime  
  
Horo: bueno lo que pasa......es que.....te amo  
  
Tamao: Horo yo tambien  
  
Se van acercando hasta que sienten la respiración del otro cerca y se dan un tierno beso  
  
Horo: te amo Tamao  
  
Tamao: también yo  
  
Tamao pone una cara de todos colores y lego se pone pálida  
  
Horo: (preocupado) Tamao estas bien  
  
Tamao: si, pero creo que tomar una margarita y luego bailar no fue buena idea, ya vengo (se va muy rápido)  
  
Horo ve a Len solo y decide ir donde él y con Aarón y Pilika  
  
Aarón: muy bien Pilika a hora o nunca  
  
Pilika: (nerviosa) pero y si no me ama  
  
Aarón: oye, debes hacerlo, vamos  
  
Pilika: esta bien  
  
En la mesa con Len y Horo  
  
Len: pues ya era hora amiga muchas felicidades  
  
Horo: pues gracias, oye y aun no le has dicho a mi hermana, verdad  
  
Len: no, él y ella me están desesperando  
  
Horo: celoso!!!!!  
  
Len: si, si los vuelvo a ver me voy a volver loco, te lo juro  
  
Pilika escucha todo y como todo lo dijo con enojo pensó que Len la odio y sale corriendo llorando desconsoladamente  
  
Afuera de la disco  
  
Aarón: cálmate Pilika yo estoy seguro que él no lo decía por ti  
  
Pilika: (llorando y furiosa) Len es un tonto , Aarón déjame sola  
  
Aarón: no, Pilika no te puedo dejar así no te dejare  
  
Pilika: (furiosa) déjame sola, lárgate  
  
Aarón: esta bien (se va)  
  
Pilika comienza a llorar sin reprimir ni una lágrima  
  
En la disco  
  
Horo: bueno ahora que Tamao esta bien, vamos a bailar  
  
Len se queda sentando buscando a Pilika y Aarón, pero no los encuentra y llega Aarón y le da un puñetazo a Len  
  
Len: (enojada) óyeme ¿cuál es tu problema?  
  
Aarón: mi problema es que has lastimado a la mujer que amo  
  
Len: eso no es cierto , ella te ama a ti  
  
Aarón: quisiera que eso fuera verdad, que ella me amará, pero no lo es  
  
Len: de que hablas  
  
Aarón: verás.....  
  
Inicia el Flash Back  
  
Pilika: (llega) Aarón ¿que te pasa?  
  
Aarón: ah!!no es nada no te preocupes  
  
Pilika: eso no es cierto, a ti te pasa algo  
  
Aarón: me conoces bien  
  
Pilika: dime ¿qué sucede Aarón?  
  
Aarón: bueno tengo que decirte que ahora que te vi de nuevo volví a sentir mariposas en el estómago y pues te amo Pilika  
  
Pilika: Aarón yo......  
  
Aarón: lo se, amas a alguien mas  
  
Pilika: como lo sabes  
  
Aarón: eres mi mejor amiga y te conozco bien es Len Tao ¿verdad?  
  
Pilika. Si  
  
Aarón: bien yo siempre te apoyare y si te llega a lastimar, lo golpeare  
  
Pilika: gracias eres igual que mi hermano  
  
Fin del Flash Back  
  
Len está asombrado por lo que acaba de escuchar y Aarón le pega en la cara  
  
Len: (molesto) oye ¿por qué me pegaste?  
  
Aarón: por haber lastimado a Pilika  
  
Len: yo nunca haría algo para lastimarla, la amo  
  
Aarón: (sarcástico) si claro, como no, si tu la amas yo la odio, (furioso) niega que dijiste que ella te volvía loco  
  
Len: yo nunca dije eso  
  
Aarón: claro que si. Lo dijiste mientras estabas con Horo  
  
Len: te refieres a eso, lo que dije fue que tú estabas con ella y eso me volvía loco  
  
Aarón: que!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Len: bueno no te culpo, hubiera hecho lo mismo (le da la mano)  
  
Aarón: (estrecha la mano) pues gracias, ella esta afuera y espero que la hagas feliz  
  
Len: no te preocupes lo haré (se va)  
  
Aarón: ahora veo porque lo escogió  
  
Afuera de la disco  
  
Len: Pilika  
  
Pilika aun seguía llorando y molesta  
  
Pilika: (fría) que quieres  
  
Len: oye Aarón me dijo...  
  
Pilika: (furiosa) ahora me vas a decir que todo fue un error o un accidente y yo soy la reina de Roma  
  
Len: Pilika tu no sabes bien lo que paso  
  
Pilika (molesta) que paso según tu Len ya no aguanto mas y la agarro para darle un apasionado beso al principio Pilika no quería pero luego le correspondido  
  
Len: Pilika lo que dije no es lo que parece y te amo  
  
Pilika: Len también yo  
  
Y se abrazan y así se quedan un rato hasta que los demás salen de su escondite  
  
Yoh: muchas felicidades  
  
Los 2: ah!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ana: ya era hora  
  
Aarón: lo siento me preguntaron donde estaban les dije que no sabia pero no me creyeron  
  
Pilika: gracias Aarón tu tambien serás feliz  
  
Horo: bueno creo que lo me quedare con esto (saca una foto y la mira)  
  
Tamao: esto acabara mal  
  
Pilika: que tienes ahí hermano  
  
Horo: la foto de tu primer beso  
  
Len: oye eso es personal, damela  
  
Horo: no quiero  
  
Len y Pilika comienzan a perseguir a Horo por todo el lugar  
  
Horo: nunca la tendrán  
  
Len: (saca su cuchilla) eso lo veremos, me las pagaras  
  
Pilika: hermano, te aumentare el entrenamiento  
  
Horo: no puede ser pero esto vale la pena  
  
Yoh: jijiji  
  
Ana: Yoh vamonos  
  
Yoh: si Anita ( se van los dos)  
  
Aarón: así son felices  
  
Fin  
  
Hola  
  
Por fin acabe mi fic gracias a todos por su apoyo y pues espero que les guste y estas son mis parejas favoritas de Shaman King 


End file.
